For the Love of Serenity
by Bubbles-chan89
Summary: Serena, one of the top Gryffindor and gf of Sirius Black, breaks up with Sirius and has now found 'love' with the King of ths Sytherins himself, well their star-crossed love affair continue? Not if Narcissa and Sirius Black have anthing to say about it.
1. Of Cheats and Boyfriends

For the Love of Serenity

Chapter 1- Cheats and Boyfriends

Disclaimer- Sry, but I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon

Serena sighed thoughtfully as she brushed her hair looking into her vanity mirror as it showed her more then just her own image more it showed her far to much that she never wanted nor cared to know. She was a born seer yet her powers where rather uncontrollable to say the least, much as she tried to control them, they were very powerful and came and went like the wind or the ocean tide. Quickly diverting her eyes away from the scene on the mirror she put half of her long golden blonde hair into a neat French braid and left the rest to hang down to mid-thigh before grabbing her trunk and her hawk's cage and heading down the stairs. Climbing into the car beside her friend and mentor, Artemis, they were off to the train station to begin her 7th and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 and ¾ 

Serena walked through the barrier casually as not to attract to much attention to herself, dragging a trolley with her trunk on behind her and carrying her hawk's cage in her other hand. After heaving her rather heavy trunk into the pile of trunks to be put on the train and releasing her hawk into the air and then placing it's empty cage on top of her trunk she turned and would have gotten onto the train had it not been for the fact that a smiling Lily came over and hugged her tightly. Smiling brightly she returned the hug looking at her best friend for the time they had been at Hogwarts and truly couldn't imagine making it thus far without her.

"Hey Sere! How was your summer?" asked Lily, as Lily led her onto the train and into a compartment that was already occupied with the four Marauder's.

"It was okay I guess, boring as you all were not were not there but I managed." replied Serena as she took a seat between Remus and Sirius, while a giggling Lily was pulled into James's lap.

"That's good to hear Rena, I for one missed you awfully." Came the gentle, warm voice that could only belong to Remus and Serena smiled as she hugged him and kissed his cheek, causing the werewolf to blush slightly.

"I'm glad someone missed me," said Serena, "I missed you too Remy, I didn't have anyone to really talk to without you there and I felt lost without you."

"Aw... I see how it is Sea, you miss Moony but not me, your BELOVED," said Sirius as he added a few sniffles dramatically.

Serena giggled slightly however and an idea popped into her mind, "I missed seeing you too Sirius , I mean you remind me SO much of your extraordinarily handsome brother Regulas."

Sirius turned and pouted at her slightly before throwing an arm around her shoulders, "I knew you missed me! I also know that your truly just denying you feeling for me. You don't have to be in denial anymore Sea, cause I am here for you."

Serena shook her head slightly at her friend's antics, and smiling slightly decided to play along, dramatically she stated, "B... but Sirius I have already given my heart to another, if only you'd told me sooner."

Now by this time Remus, James, Lily, and Peter were all watching them curiously, and with an inward grin she decided to add a third person into the act. With careful precision she throw herself onto Remus's lap and kissed him playfully on the lips causing all eye's to be drawn on them. However, to Serena's surprise, Remus's arms encircled her waist pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. However after a few moments passed by Sirius yanked Serena from Remus sending an angry glare at his friend, gathering his girlfriend back into his arms protectively before nipping at her ear somewhat playfully to show that he still loved her no matter what had just happened.

However as Lily watched the scene play out she sighed, this year was definitely going to be interesting. She had to admit though that she couldn't blame Remus for his actions, the werewolf never had a girlfriend and the only girl he ever truly hung out with was Serena who he was extremely close to. As she looked over at Sirius who still had Serena in his lap she noticed just how protective he was of Serena and just how deep his feelings truly went. One of the two boys was going to get hurt and she hated to think of which one it would be, and so with another sigh she rested her head on James shoulder to take a nap before they arrived at Hogwarts. God save them, this year might just end with a bang.

-At the Great Hall-

The Marauder's sat in the Middle of the Gryffindor table along with Lily and Serena who sat on their boyfriend's laps.

"So seriously when are James and Lily when are you guys going to get hitched?" questioned Sirius blatantly.

James laughed nervously as he tried to keep his gaze anywhere but on Lily, who smirked slightly to herself before stating, "After we complete our education."

"Oh I want to be the Maid of Honor," chimed in Serena grinning from ear to ear.

"You missy better chose one these guys to marry." replied Lily with a grin.

Serena let a shocked look play upon her features as she gasped slightly, "You mean I haven't told you yet?"

Lily gasped eyes widening as she leaned in intently as the Marauders followed her lead, however before they could say anything Lucius Malfoy's voice broke in, "What are you foolish wizards and witches doing." Around Malfoy were Snape and Sirius's younger brother, Regulas.

Serena got a wide smile on her face as she jumped out of her seat and quickly wrapped an arm around Lucius's waist then as he was about to say some caught his lips with her own kissing them softly and she got her second surprise of the day when he replied to her kiss with his own rougher, wilder one and Serena gasped as she mentally acknowledged just how good of a kisser he truly was and how warm his body was though he appeared so icy. Finally someone in the front cleared their throat causing the two of them to break apart both panting as they looked up at the Headmaster.

"Thank you both for the show, but I wouldn't want either of you to faint from lack of oxygen and have to go up to the hospital wing." stated Dumbledore with a smile.

Serena blushed as she fell back into the empty seat between Remus and Sirius, and Malfoy merely glared at the group though she could have sworn that his eyes softened when they landed on her and then walked back to the Slytherin table along with Regulas and Snape.

"Oh my God, you just kissed Lucius Malfoy!" exclaimed Lily in a shocked tone.

"God he was a good kisser," sighed Serena dreamily.

"Sea!" exclaimed Sirius angrily.

Serena sighed as she came out of her thought and gently moved to embrace Sirius but he ignored her making her poke him in the side sharply.

"Sirius Black get over your self already, you act like you haven't kissed ANY witches since we've been going out!" exclaimed Serena angrily.

Sirius glared at her sharply, "I have not!"

"Now you sit here and lie to me about it, in the Gryffindor common room you kissed a witch and you made out with another in the Quidditch Pitch." hissed Serena angrily.

Sirius looked slightly startled but he knew that he'd been caught for he'd admitted it to her and with a sigh of defeat he moved to embrace her but she pulled away sharply, "No Sirius I'm done, we're over."

With that said she moved farther down the table away from the Marauders and Lily to sit with some of her other classmate who smiled at her welcomingly.

-4 month's later-

Serena sighed as she sat in the Quidditch pitch as her current boyfriend of the past 31/2 month's, Lucius Malfoy, held her from behind resting his face in the crook of her neck as he kissed and bit at he neck leaving a hicky quite visible. She had to admit that she was actually quite happy with Lucius as he turned out to be a very good boyfriend and an even better lover.

However the only thing she worried about was the fact that he was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor, but it didn't seem to matter to him surprisingly. She looked out at the Quidditch Field and noticed that The Marauder's were down there along with Sirius's girlfriend of the week, a hufflepuff last she checked. Lucius looked up to see what she was looking at and upon seeing them he smirked slightly as he rose to his feet pulling her up with him before heading down towards the field and sighing she just let him pull her along. As they reached the field Lucius pulled her towards the group till they stopped about two feet way.

"Well.. Well.. Well, what do we have here?" questioned Lucius smirking cruelly at them as he wrapped a possessive arm around her waist as he focused on the group in front of him.

Sirius growled slightly as he stepped forward but then looking towards Serena paused and decided against it. James however didn't and spoke angrily, "Why don't you just go back to your little death eater friends."

Lucius chuckled coldly as he shook his head, "Haven't a clue what your talking about."

Serena sighed slightly, she knew he was lying she had seen the dark mark on his forearm the first night they'd slept together. Taking a hold of his arm she ran her fingernails down his arm softly and was rewarded when he shuttered and pulled her closer to him while slowly running his fingers in circles on her hip, then growling slightly Lucius turned with Serena beside him and headed somewhere where they could be alone.

-Later that night in the Gryffindor Common Room-

Serena sighed as she walked tiredly into the common room and headed over to the couches only to find them occupied by the Marauder's and Lily and with a groan she plopped down on the couch in between Sirius and Remus like always and let her head roll back as she began to relax. However what she didn't know was that a mark left on her neck from earlier was still quite visible and unfortunately Sirius was the first to see it…

Well then that's all for now, hope you all enjoyed and please give me some feedback about pairings and what you want, as the reader, to see in the story and I well try to accommodate as many suggestions as possible so please review.


	2. Fights and Irony

For the Love of Serenity

Chapter 2- Fights and Irony

Disclaimer- Sry. Don't own any of the characters.

Sirius growled as he poked at the mark roughly, causing Serena to yelp and send him an angry glare.

"What'd you do that for?" questioned Serena as she glared at Sirius.

Sirius glared back at her as he rubbed his thumb over the mark, more gently this time, and growled low in his throat as jealousy reared it ugly head, for only a few months ago Serena had been his and now she was some one else's and he hated that, the thought of someone else's hands on his woman, his lover, his old companion in crime.

"What's this?" asked Sirius softly as he stopped glaring at her and let his sadness and betrayl show in his eyes.

Serena saw all these things and sighed tired and closed her eyes sadly, "Sirius we've been over, we're both dating other people now, it shouldn't matter to you."

Sirius looked hurt by this statement but knew that it was true, after all both had moved on; however, unlike Serena, Sirius had not been able to just forget her rather he found himself still madly in love with her. With a sigh however Serena leaned over and embraced him wrapping her arms around him and then leaning into him, which caused Sirius to grin slightly as his once damp mood vanished and he gently pulled her onto his lap and into his arms. Serena had not wished to be in this position as she had moved on and was rather happy with her boyfriend but with a tired sigh she curled up and fell asleep not knowing what else to do.

-a few hours later-

Serena awoke feeling better but was surprised to feel warm arm surrounding her and to feel herself no longer on Sirius's lap. Slightly disoriented she glanced around quickly and found that she was currently on the couch of the Gryffindor common room nestled close to Sirius who laid beside her holding her gently in his embrace even as he slumbered. She almost had to giggle at the picture of innocence he made when he was asleep; his hair fell into his face, his face relaxed and peaceful . Turning her body away from him slightly she sighed as she found that it was rather dark out and that they had more then likely missed dinner, however what startled her more was the fact the in the chair beside the couch sat a sleeping Remus who had managed to somehow curl up in a sort of ball shape and looked even more adorable then Sirius.

"Serena." called a voice from above and looking up she almost gasped upon seeing her boyfriend Lucius Malfoy standing there with an unreadable look on his face.

"Lucius, it's not what it looks like." stated Serena hurriedly.

Lucius took in the scene calmly then sneered at her , "What do you take me for, a fool?"

Serena sighed as she gently broke away from Sirius to stand beside Lucius careful not to make any noise, slowly she laid her hand on the sleeve of his robe but he shuck it off disgustedly.

"Don't touch me you low class Gryffindor filth." said Lucius as he spun on his heel and headed towards the portrait hole but Serena grasped a hold of the back of his robe before her could leave.

"Lucius don't do this, please you know that this isn't what it seems and you know that I'm over Sirius," cried out Serena as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Lucius turned and looked at her and wiped away her tears with his thumb before replying, "I almost want to believe you Serena but how can I when letters like this," he held up a piece of parchment, "have been brought to my attention."

Serena looked confused and then thoughtful before glancing towards the portrait hole and seeing not only Severus Snape and Regulas Black but Narcissa Black as well, and boy was she smirking.

Growling slightly she glared at Narcissa angrily before replying to Lucius, "Lucius, believe me I didn't write that note, I swear to you I didn't."

Lucius bent down slowly and their lips met harshly in a battle of wills before he turned away an walked out the portrait hole with the other Slytherins without saying a word. Serena couldn't help herself for as soon as the portrait hole closed she fell to her knees and wept bitter tears, and struggled when she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her thinking that it was Sirius, however turning around she was greeted by the worried face of Remus and throwing her arms around her werewolf friend she wept into his shoulder as he tried his best to comfort her.

"Remus I think I love him," cried Serena as she felt such a pain in her soul.

Remus looked at her sadly and closed his eyes as a single tear fell from his eyes as he pulled her closer to him before taking a deep breath and speaking as calmly as he could, "We'll find a way to get him back then Sere, If you truly do love him then you should be with him."

"But Narcissa…" Serena found herself cut off by Remus.

"Narcissa doesn't stand a chance, did you not see the look in Malfoy's eyes? He was almost bearing his soul to you Sere, and only to you." stated Remus harshly.

Serena pulled away to look up at her werewolf friend and saw only truth in his eyes and sniffled slightly as she tried to stop the tears, "Why are you helping me, I thought you didn't like me and Lucius together?"

Remus grinned at her and shook his head as a chuckle slipped from his mouth, "I haven't the slightest idea. Though I do know that you are my best friend and no Slytherin whore is going to steal away the person you love."

Serena looked shocked at what Remus said before a slight giggle fell from her lips, "I think Sirius and James have been a bad influence on you."

Remus chuckled and nodded slightly, "I suppose they have. Tomorrow we'll talk about this plan in detail, now however we should be heading up stairs and to bed, now off with you."

Serena smiled happily and hugged him before bouncing off towards the girls dormitory. Remus however stayed rooted to the spot an laughed at his own stupidity, he was going to help the love of his life get back the love of HER life. Oh the irony of it all… Without another thought Remus headed  
up to the boy dormitory, deciding to allow Sirius to sleeping on the couch instead of waking him up.

Yay! People actually reviewed and actually liked it. Thanx! Most of the people who reviewed seem to like the idea of a Lucius and Serena so I think that's what it'll be… for the moment at least… Oh and I know Serena is out of character and I'll try to get her more into character as the story progresses. See she isn't exactly a player, for say, rather she just a bit eccentric;) I have a few ideas for upcoming chapters; but any idea, suggestions, comments, pairing idea's are all welcome! Thanx to everyone who reviewed for the 1st chapter, I hope you all like this one as well!

Luv ya all,

Bubbles-chan89


	3. Enter Regulas and Snape

For the Love of Serenity

Chapter 3- Enter Regulas and Snape

Disclaimer- I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say, and if you don't please check the 1st or 2nd chapter.

Serena woke up the next morning after about 15 minutes of Lily trying to wake her up and quickly got a shower and got dressed and ready for the day then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. However as soon as she walked through the doors of the Great Hall the hall fell silent, causing her to get rather nervous and head quickly towards the Gryffindor table where she took a seat between Lily and Remus. As soon as she was seated the hall broke into chatter again and Serena breathed out a sigh of relief, however her state of relief was cut short when Lily spoke up.

"Serena it's all over the place that you and Lucius broke up and that you cheated on him with Sirius and that you're the whore of Gryffindor. I know this isn't true, right Sere?" asked Lily as she looked pleadingly into her best friend's eyes.

Serena let a sob escape her lips as she covered her face pitifully and was gently pulled into Lily's embrace as Lily spoke gently to her about how she knew the rumors weren't true and how Serena and her would always be best friends and that they would forget about these rumors by the end of the week or as soon as someone else did something interesting. The Marauder's watched the two but said nothing for all four were at a lose for words that the usually happy-go-lucky and slightly crazy Serena had actually broken down and just cried.

"Sea, I'm sorry." whispered Sirius as he reached across the table to rest his hand gently on her arm.

He'd admit in a heartbeat that he hated seeing Serena and Lucius together and yet this is certainly NOT what he wanted, he did love her and he hated the thought that he was part of the reason that she was in all this pain, he felt so stupid and so selfish, and for once the clever, spunky, player Sirius Black didn't know what to do or what to say, here was his ex-girlfriend and the light of his life crying over not just the lose of a boyfriend but the situation in which she lost said boyfriend. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up to see James who offered a slight comforting smile and Sirius returned it slightly, but it didn't help his guilt any.

Later that day found Serena sitting curled up in one of the library couches, as this seemed to be the only place people didn't say anything to her at. However shortly after that thought her luck ran out as the Slytherin boys Severus Snape and Regulas Black approached her.

"Look who it is," sneered Regulas as he approached her, while Snape just leaned against one of the tables.

"Leave me alone Black!" snapped Serena irritably, which only caused Regulas's smirk to widen like a child poking a lion to see what well happen and how long it'll take till the lion just eats him.

"Aw… what's wrong, is poor Serena all alone," cooed Regulas mockingly as Serena just ignored him, causing his smirk to widen slightly, "Poor baby."

Serena's eyes flashed silver and she bit her lip as she struggled to regain control of herself, however this display only caused Regulas's eyes to sparkle with anticipation of watching her lose it and so he kept provoking.

"It really is kind of sad to see such a beauty in such a state," he paused as if thinking, "I might however be willing to LOWER myself to dating a filthy Gryffindor."

Serena was to say the least quite angry now but hit her lip, then before anything else could be said Snape stepped in.

"Don't be a fool Black, Lucius well have your hide if you touch in any way and you know it," hissed Snape angrily into Regulas's ear.

Regulas's eyes flashed as he spun around on his heel to face Snape, "Oh you sound like you actually like the filthy Gryffindor."

Snape growled slightly as he glared at Regulas, and for once Regulas backed down knowing that Snape was by far the better duelist and knew far more curses. Sneering at Serena and glaring at Snape for ruining his 'fun', Regulas stormed out of the Library.

Serena was surprised to say the least but let a slight smile come to her lips as she looked at Snape,

"Thanks."

Snape looked at her coldly as if he didn't really care two wits but then let a slight warmth enter his eyes as he nodded slightly in acknowledgement before turning and preparing to walk out of the library. Before he could leave however Serena was up and beside him as he continued to walk out of the library with her following.

"Snape were you telling the truth back there when you said that Lucius would have his hide?" asked Serena as she looked up pleadingly a him.

Snape glanced down as her and snorted at the puppy eyes she was giving him and suddenly understood what Lucius saw in her. She was pure and so naïve and innocent at times and yet was able to do a 180 and become outgoing and crazy the next time you saw her, it was intriguing he had to admit, not to mention that for a Gryffindor she was positively beautiful with her long golden blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to lighten and darken with her mood, not to mention a lithe body and incredibly long legs, and pale flawless skin.

"Yes, if you must know." stated Snape simply.

Serena let a small smile come to her face, then that must mean…

"Then I still have a chance with him?" asked Serena softly almost afraid to hear the answer.

Snape looked down at her and paused and shook his head slightly at the odd Gryffindor beside him, she truly was one of the craziest people he knew, "Why are you still so crazy about Malfoy? He's a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor. Not to mention I'm sure you've noticed the mark on his arm those nights of yours together, while you are one of Dumbledore's favorites and a strong supporter of him."

Serena looked thoughtful for a second, then answered truthfully, "I don't know, I just know that I need him."

Snape shook his head slightly at the answer but said nothing as he stopped in front of a normal looking stone wall.

"This is were we part Gryffindor." he said simply as if it explained everything and ended their conversation all at once.

Serena looked surprised but knew this was the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Biting her lip she quickly grasped a hold of his arm before he could go anywhere, causing him to spin around and glare at her.

Taking a deep breath and fixing him with her own glare she began to speak, "Please Snape I don't expect you to understand but I really do love Lucius and I want to get him back but Narcissa… You have got to help me… Please your one of his best friends."

Snape looked at her and then looked either way before leaning down till her was directly beside her ear, "Listen and listen well to me Gryffindor, meet me tonight in the Slytherin common room, I'm sure you can get here and get in without worry, after all you've done it before."

This caused a blush to fall upon her cheeks at the message written beneath his words, so he knew well of her late night visits to Lucius. Gulping slightly she nodded her head in agreement and Snape pulled his arm free of her grasp and then turned to head into the common room as Serena fled back up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common rooms where she hoped to find her partners in crime Remus and Lily.

Around Midnight that night she slipped through the halls of Hogwarts covered in the her large black velvet cloak that seemed to blend into the night so easily as she looked at the borrowed Marauder's map constantly to make sure she wasn't caught. A few minutes later she let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding as she slipped into the Slytherin common room after saying in the password 'mud blood' in a whisper. Upon entering the common room she glanced around cautiously and then sighed noticing that Snape wasn't there, now what was she going to do? Taking a deep breath she quickly climbed the staircase leading to the Slytherin boys dormitory and knowing that he was in the same room as Lucius hurried to reach the seventh door. Slowly and as quietly as possible she opened the door and slipped into the room and hurriedly glanced around; however she didn't get any farther as a someone grasped her from behind, wrapping one arm around her waist and then putting a hand over her mouth to keep her silent as another person approached her from the front and immediately, even in the dark, she recognized him it was…

PLEASE REVIEW! I luv all of you that have reviewed, I feel so special, not to mention that the reviews that I received have been really good as they gave me feedback and ideas. So please keep it up guys and though it may seem like a Lucius/Serena it can change. Also any idea, comment's, concerns please let me know and I'll try to address them as best I can. Oh and who do you think the people are cause I'm not even exactly sure… err, anyway thanks for reading another chapter and I hope you enjoyed.

With Luv,

Bubbles-chan


	4. Back with Lucius, Enter Helios

For the Love of Serenity

Chapter 4- Back with Lucius, Enter Helios

Disclaimer- if you don't know, I'm ashamed of you;)

She immediately recognized him it was none other then Lucius, which would mean that the one holding her was probably none other then Severus Snape. Struggling against his grasp and biting his hand got the person holding her to leave go, she spun around and confirmed that it was Snape.

"What are you doing here Serena?" questioned Lucius as he moved forward quietly.

Serena suddenly felt very nervous, she was on their turf now and both Lucius and Snape were quite powerful wizards. She shivered slightly and pulled her cloak tighter as she took a deep calming breath trying to calm her rattled nerves.

"I… I'm sorry, I wanted to get Snape to help me get you back." stated Serena as she backed away from him as his ice blue eyes seemed to blaze in the dark. Unfortunately she couldn't back up very far before she ran into Snape's hard chest. Slowly she looked up and met Snape's dark blue, almost black, eyes with her own mentally hoping that if worse came to worse he'd protect her. To her utter surprise Snape stepped closer and his strangely comforting presence came over her giving her courage a much needed boost.

"Oh is that so?" questioned Lucius as he smirked slightly, then he continued without waiting for her to reply. "Too bad, I've got a girlfriend already and she's quite loyal."

Upon hearing this she felt like crying; the man she loved had already moved on, had already gotten over her. She began to tremble suddenly feeling very lightheaded and weak as all she could do was stare pitifully at Lucius not being able to speak her thought for fear they'd become reality. She was taken by surprise again when the usually cold and callous Snape rather gently wrapped a supportive arm around her to study her.

Finally feeling slightly more confident she spoke again, "I… is it N… Narcissa?"

"It's none of your concern," stated Lucius coldly as he sent a glare her way, but suddenly she paused the glare wasn't directed at her rather it was directed at Snape.

"Just tell me if it's Narcissa, please!" Begged Serena, she could maybe move on if it was anyone but Narcissa, it was just going to be too much if it was Narcissa.

"He's lying to you Serena, cause he doesn't want to care because it hurts his pride to much to come running back to his girlfriend who everyone thinks cheated on him." stated Snape simply as he returned Lucius's glare with a dark glare of his own.

"You know nothing Severus," growled Lucius angrily as he fingered his wand slightly.

Snape sneered at him then smirked dangerously, "Then you don't care whether I go out with Serena of not?"

Lucius snarled dangerously at being cornered, he didn't like be cornered and Snape was doing just that. If he said he cared it'd prove Snape right, if he said he didn't Serena might actually go out with him as she seemed tired of fighting. It was getting him even more aggravated that Snape still had his arm around her, what to do…

Snape on the other hand was mentally pleased with himself, though he hadn't the slightest idea why he was helping a Gryffindor of all people. But then again seeing the usually cold and collected Lucius this flustered was rather humorous, so maybe in an odd sort of way it was worth it. Hmm…

Serena wasn't quite sure as to what to do especially after Snape had suggested him and her going out, that had so not been on the agenda. Though he was rather cute in an adorable boyish sort of way… err… never mind what was she thinking Lucius was her one and only no doubts about it… though…

Lucius glared at Snape as he walked up to the pair till he stood directly in front of them with almost no space between them. Slowly he wrapped his arm around Serena and pulled he away from Snape roughly, causing Snape to frown at Lucius slightly. Serena however was in heaven, once again pressed close to Lucius warm body as she inhaled the smell of his soap and shampoo that still clung to his heavenly body.

"If you ever touch her again I well have your head on a platter, understand?" growled Lucius as the pupils of his eyes narrowed to slits and his mouth curved into a sneer.

Snape looked at Lucius and almost was afraid of his longtime 'friend', Lucius looked deadly. However not willing to show fear he merely glared back at Lucius showing that he was up for any challenge that Lucius presented and wasn't the least bit afraid of the show Lucius put on, almost calling it bluff.

Serena looked at the two nervously as they glared at each other, seemingly calling dares and bluffs without speaking a single word. However Serena soon had enough of this whole male ego trip thing and standing on tip toes caught Lucius's lips with her own.

Lucius immediately responded not needing to be persuaded having missed her the short time they were apart. He would never admit it was love though, after all Malfoy's don't use such 'weak' words and they certainly didn't 'love'.

That night Serena slept beside Lucius content and happy, not worrying about the world around her nor about the distant feeling of something being wrong. After all she was once more in the arms of the one she loved, what could possibly go wrong…

Snape watched as Serena and Lucius fell a sleep not knowing why but he wished he was in Lucius's place, holding Serena and having her say that she loved him and only him and waking up no longer alone. Snape sighed as he got into his bed and slowly started to drift off into sleep knowing that unlike Lucius he would wake up alone and as empty as the night before.

Albus Dumbledore paced his office as a feeling of dread filled him, something was wrong, something just wasn't right. He suddenly gasped as a vision came to him of a young woman with such power ascending into something beyond even the highest level

of wizard. This confused him, was it even possible to possess that much power? He'd have to keep his eyes open now, for loosing this.. 'person' to Voldemort could mean the end before the beginning, he'd have to find them.

By the lake stood a silvery colored Unicorn gazing almost lovingly up at the moon that seemed to shine extraordinarily bright tonight. The unicorn reared up into the air striking out it's hooves as it's strong voice filled the air.

'That's right, our Queen has returned to us!' thought the unicorn as it pranced about in a silvery dance, as the moon seemed to shine even brighter and the silver horn atop the unicorn's head seemed to glow in the moonlight.

The next morning Serena hurried to get dressed and around as she had been late coming back and she wanted to make it to breakfast without being too late. Sighing upon finishing she sprinted towards the Great Hall and upon entering quickly took her a seat between Sirius and Remus as they waited for the food to appear. Serena quickly glanced over towards the Slytherin table and noticed that Lucius was there with Snape and Black, not to mention one Narcissa Black who seemed to be hanging on Lucius's every word and movement. Serena's eyes narrowed slightly, newsflash her and Lucius were together and would remain together.

"So Sere I noticed you left last night and never came back, You and Malfoy together again?" asked Lily.

This of course caught the Marauder's attention all of whom stared at her waiting for her reply to which she smiled happily and nodded.

However before they could say anything else a wounded unicorn was carried in by the games keeper Hagrid. All the students gasped wondering what had happened to the beautiful creature, though for some reason Serena felt like it was looking directly at her and no one else causing her to shiver unconsciously.

"Professor Dumbledore, found 'im outside near the lake wounded and all and so I brought 'im to you." stated Hagrid.

Dumbledore quickly got up and went to examine the unicorn but the poor creature managed to struggle up and run off before collapsing behind Serena, Sirius, and Remus.

Serena immediately turned to look at it and it's gentle sky blue eyes stared up into her own , seeming to be pleading with her to understand. Not sure what to do Serena didn't move, at least not till the poor creature tried to struggle to it's feet again. Slowly and cautiously knowing that this was quite a powerful animal she gently placed her hand on it's neck and was startled when it shivered slightly before resting it's head calmly in her lap it eyes holding pure trust. Serena couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes as she looked at the unicorn, such a beautiful creature and yet someone had done this to it, what a horrible person. Slowly Serena became aware that the unicorn was still looking up at her and slowly she met his eyes and was shocked at the images that came to her. A battle, a very bloody battle, played out in her mind as she watched a nameless figure slaughter the 12 people and 2 cats that dared to defy it. A woman staring up at the moon sadly that she had been destined for someone she didn't love. A young man purposing to a young woman who he'd been dating only to find she'd never loved him, only used him.

The images came to a stop as she broke off eye contact with the unicorn as a hand came to rest on her shoulder. Startled she looked up to see Professor Dumbledore, this time when he made to examine the unicorn it didn't so much as flinch as it stared up at Serena as if it trusted her with it's life, and for some unknown reason she felt that it did…

Yay!! Another chapter complete, and I'm luv' in it. LOL, just playing. Anyways how do you all like it so far? Got any idea's? suggestion's? comment's? concerns? Be sure to tell me in a review and I well try to do my best to make everyone happy, so keep the reviews comin'. Thanks to all those who've reviewed already you've been so helpful and I love you all, so keep reading and keep reviewing!

Yours Truly,

Bubbles-chan


	5. Narcissa vs Serena, Helios

For the Love of Serenity

Chapter 5- Narcissa vs. Serena, Helios

Disclaimer- Same as always!

As the day went on Serena found it harder and harder to pay attention and focus as her thoughts kept drifting back to the unicorn that she'd seen earlier, along with the strange scenes that she'd seen and felt like she'd known already. After her last class of the day and before supper she hurried and scribbled down a note to her guardian Artemis, who always seemed to have all the answers, summarizing what had happened and how she felt about it all, and asking what he thought about it before attaching it to her hawk and sending it to Artemis. After doing that she hurried down to the Great Hall to get supper before it was over.

Upon reaching the Great Hall she walked quickly over to her table but sighed seeing Lucius, Snape, Narcissa Black and younger Black arguing with the Marauders( mostly James and Sirius). Sighing she walked over and took her seat between Sirius and Remus as she looked over towards Lily, who in exchange rolled her eyes heavenward causing Serena to giggle slightly.

This however turned out not to be a good idea as Narcissa Black growled and spoke up, "What are you laughing about you Gryffindor filth."

Serena turned around and glared daggers at Narcissa who merely raised her nose snobbishly. No one said anything as they watched the two young women knowing that there had already been a great deal of tension between them.

Slowly Serena rose from her seat and drew her wand, she had put up with Narcissa long enough and this was it.

"Rictusempra!" called Serena pointing her wand at Narcissa, who in turn started to laugh uncontrollably.

Between laughs however Narcissa was able to call out, "Pertrificus!"

Quickly Serena called up a shield which easily blocked it, however before she could call out another spell Narcissa called out, "Serpentortia!"

Immediately a snake appeared and began hissing angrily as it looked at all the people around it before lazily heading towards Serena. Immediately everyone looked towards Serena to see what she would do, however she simply was staring at the snake seemingly mesmerized. Luckily for Serena, Lily chose this moment to intervene and called out the banishment charm causing the snake to disappear, then called out "expelliarmus", which disarmed Narcissa. Serena immediately broke out of her daze but before anything could be said Professor Dumbledore came into view causing everyone to gulp.

"Ms. Black, Ms. Tsuki why am I not surprised." said Prof. Dumbledore simply with a sigh.

"Professor she started it, I merely fought back in self defense," stated Narcissa as she smirked wickedly at Serena who didn't say anything.

"Ms. Tsuki, what do you have to say about it?" asked Prof. Dumbledore as he looked at Serena calmly.

Serena looked up into his sparkling eyes and knew that she could never lie to this man, he was her Professor yes, but countless times he had been there for her and countless times he had helped her. Sighing she shook her head and looked at the ground, suddenly feeling rather ashamed for loosing her temper like that.

"Very well then, 20 points from Gryffindor and I would like to speak with you after Ms. Tsuki," stated Prof. Dumbledore softly, and upon hearing this Narcissa broke into a triumphant smirk, atleast until Prof. Dumbledore spoke again, "As for you Ms. Black… 30 points from Slytherin and a weeks worth of detentions, which well be served Argus next week."

"But Professor," whined Narcissa.

"There well be no more discussion," said Prof. Dumbledore, "Now all you Slytherin's go back to your table, and Ms. Tsuki if your done eating please follow me."

The Slytherin's walked back to their table but not before Lucius grabbed and squeezed her hand giving her a look that said he wanted to talk to her later. Serena nodded and then sent a smile of gratitude over to Lily before following Prof. Dumbledore out the door of the Great Hall and up to his office.

Upon entering his office however Serena felt a sense of calm fall over her and quietly took a seat as she relaxed as Prof. Dumbledore took a seat across from her and smiled slightly. As she gazed at him she allowed a smile to come back on her face knowing that she cold always trust him and that he dealt fairly with everyone.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry I know I acted rashly in there and deserve punishment for it however I want you to know that." said Serena softly.

Prof. Dumbldore's eyes twinkled slightly with amusement at the young woman sitting across from him. Since she was 11 years old he'd known her and seen her grow from a klutzy girl who always managed to get herself into trouble into a young woman who was gentle and loving and becoming more mature as the time went on. Sighing slightly he couldn't believe how fast she seemed to grow or how mature she'd truly become. She had been one of the pupils who he knew had the power and drive to make something of themselves, she just had something about her that made you think she was special. Smiling at her gently he knew what he was going to do, and if he was right, who held the power to surpass that of the greatest wizards.

"Ms. Tsuki, I want to speak with you but what I'm about to say must not be repeated outside this room. I believe that you hold a great deal more power then the average student who comes here, and I believe that you could excel even farther then most of us could ever dream possible. I want to help you to be the greatest witch this world has ever seen and perhaps well ever see. Well you allow me to teach you, are you willing to learn from me?"

Questioned Prof. Dumbledore.

Serena looked surprised to say the least as she looked at the floor thoughtfully before lifting her eyes up to meet Prof. Dumbledore's.

"When do we start?" asked Serena with a determined smile.

Prof. Dumbledore nodded his head and smiled at her brightly, "Right now."

Later that night found Serena sneaking into the Slytherin Common Room and up the stair to the Slytherin boy's dormitory and to the room she knew Lucius to be in. However after opening the door she witnessed a scene she never would have expected, in front of her lay Lucius laying down with Narcissa laying on her side beside him running her finger down his bare chest and smirking at her. Serena gasped slightly as she slammed the door and raced down the stairs and out of the common room as she raced blindly through the halls of Hogwarts as tears streamed down her face.

Back in the Slytherin House things were not as they appeared to be. Upon hearing the slamming of the door Lucius was woken up and growled upon seeing Narcissa beside him on his bed. Snape looked over at them as well, being woken up by the slamming door and looked surprised to find Narcissa on Lucius's bed.

"What Are You Doing On My Bed In My Room!" questioned Lucius furiously as he glared at Narcissa daring her to try something.

Narcissa gulped as she scurried off the bed and back away towards the door, however Snape was too fast and quickly got up and grabbed a hold of her roughly.

"On the same topic. Who was at the door?" questioned Snape harshly.

Narcissa eyes widened, she was cornered and she knew it, the question was what to do about it. Using all her strength to pull away from Snape she glared at the two men before smirking slightly before leaving out a cruel laugh.

"I was merely trying to get rid of some Gryffindor trash," said Narcissa shrugging indifferently.

Wrong thing to say for Lucius immediately had her up in the air by her throat, and due to his tight grip she began gasping for air.

"I well kill you personally if you ever do anything like you just did, Serena is mine and Serena is the only one I want, understand?" growled Lucius clutching her neck tighter as she clawed at his arm trying to get him to let go.

Without thought Lucius opened the door and dropped her roughly to the ground and she sat there panting on the ground as the door was slammed in her face.

Serena sighed as she found herself outside the pen where the unicorn was being kept and a slight smile came to her face as the unicorn pranced about and waved his head before chasing shadows as if in a game. Soon though the unicorn came over to join her and pushed her shoulder slightly with it's nose as if to ask what was wrong, Serena sighed but then thoughtfully retold the story as she'd seen it.

At the end of the story however Serena shook her head feeling rather stupid as she gently patted the unicorns neck, "How stupid can I get, you probably don't understand a word I've said."

With that Serena turned ready to leave however a voice seemingly in her mind stopped her, "I understood every word you said, my name is Elios."

Serena looked back in shock to see the unicorn staring straight at her, slowly she spoke wonderingly, "Y… You can talk?"

A chuckle seemed to come through to her mind as the voice from before replied, "Yes I can talk not a loud like humans, rather only in your mind."

Serena nodded slightly in amazement as she stepped forward, "I'm Serena, Serena Tsuki."

The unicorn nodded slightly as it's voice came into her mind once more, and simply replied, "I know."

Serena looked confused, "How do you know?"

The unicorn shook it's head, "When the time is right you'll know, Young Seer."

Serena nodded slightly understanding that she'd get not more out of the unicorn about that topic. Before she could say anything else however she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder and looked to see none other then Lucius.

"Serena we need to talk," said Lucius calmly.

Serena looked at him hurt, "What's there to talk about?"

Lucius sighed slightly, "It's not like it appeared, Narcissa was up to her old tricks again."

Serena looked into his eyes and knew that he spoke the truth and letting out a sob she hugged him, which he returned willingly as he gently wiped away her tears.

"Come inside Serena," said Lucius as he broke the hug and turned her around putting his arm around the small of her back an leading her back to the castle.

Suddenly the unicorn's voice came into her mind again, "Good Night, Young Seer, when the time is right you well understand everything."

So how'd you all like it? I love all the reviews and comments so please keep them coming! Um… as for the pairing, Lucius/Serena in the beginning but I have a few idea's that might cause a change in the pairing. Oh and thanks for the idea's, especially from Midnight Lily, Serenity Voldemort-Riddle, and Sylvanisty I really appreciate you idea's and found them really helpful, though I loved all the reviews these just seemed to stand out. Thanks and I hope you keep reading.

Luv the world with open arms!

Bubbles-chan


	6. Visions and Albus

For the Love of Serenity

Chapter 6- Visions and Albus

Disclaimer- Don't own any of the Characters

Serena smiled as she sat beside Remus in transfiguration class and listened intently to Professor McGonagall as she began teaching. This was, surprisingly, one of her favorite classes of the day, seeing as it was something she was actually good at. She grinned slightly at the though, no one knew that she had secretly become and animagi, no one except Headmaster Dumbledore at least and she was sure he wasn't telling anyone. She had found out however that she was quite gifted at the art of transfiguration and quite a gifted animagi, seeing as she had the rare ability to transform into almost any animal when the need arose. The Headmaster had told her that with time and practice she'd be able to transform into any animal at will at any time. However her mind began to drift back to the conversation she had with the Headmaster earlier in the day.

-Flashback-

Serena was happily walking towards the Great Hall with her boyfriend's arms around her and Severus Snape walking beside them. She was surprised to say the least when the Headmaster approached them.

"Ms. Moon may I speak with you… alone?" asked the Headmaster softly, to which Serena nodded, kissing Lucius lightly and then moved to follow the headmaster.

"Is something wrong Headmaster?" asked Serena curiously.

The Headmaster sighed tiredly as he stopped walking and turned to face her grabbing her shoulders gently in the process.

"Serena, please listen to what I'm about to say and heed my words wisely. Forget about Mr. Malfoy, he was cause you pain later on. The Dark Lord well come to either destroy you or to try and persuade you to join him, I fear that if he were to use Mr. Malfoy as leverage you'd join, even if you were against him. I don't want to see that happen Serena, please for both your sakes, leave him go." said the Headmaster softly as he looked at her with tired and ageless sapphire blue eyes, eyes that could almost be twins to her own.

-End Flashback-

As Serena came out of her thoughts she noticed everyone leaving and hurried to do the same as she began her journey to her next class divination.

As she hurried around one of the corners she ran straight into something quite solid and looked up surprised only to meet the ice blue eyes of none other then her boyfriend, the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Serena," he hissed out lowly, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Serena gulped slightly at the angry look in his eyes, biting her lip however she bowed her head and knew she had to do what was best after all the Headmaster had never led her wrong.

"Lucius, I think we need to break up." stated Serena softly.

"What?" questioned Lucius harshly, his voice holding disbelief.

"I think it's for the best… at least for right now." said Serena as she chewed on her lip slightly and tried to gather up her, now jumbled, nerves.

Lucius grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look up at him, "Did that foolish wizard say something to you?"

Serena's eyes narrowed slightly as she pulled away from her angrily, "Leave the Headmaster out of this, he's a better wizard the you'll ever be."

With that said Serena raced off down the hall and up to the divination tower and made it just before the class began.

"Welcome class to another year of divination, those in this class have been thought to have the inner eye and thus the reason your in this class instead of any other of my classes." stated the teacher as she came out of the shadows and into the light at the front of the room.

Serena had to admit that this woman was gorgeous and she wished to Selene that someday she be half as beautiful and mature as the woman before her. Her teacher had long black hair with natural dark emerald green highlights, ageless ruby red eyes, tan olive skin, a body any woman would die to have, and currently wearing her long maroon robes. Her name was Professor Trista Meioh and she had been teaching for a long time, though she looked no older then 21.

"Today we well be looking into a past with the use of a scrying mirror you well notice that there is a mirror already in front of you and since we talked about it yesterday let us begin now." stated Professor Meioh calmly as she walked around the room slowly observing and helping some of the students.

Serena looked into the black seemingly depthless mirror and knew she would like this at all, and she was right for after a couple minutes of staring into the mirror a scene began to play itself out in her mind and in the mirror.

-vision-

Serena saw a young woman with long silvery blond hair and fair skin entombed in what looked to be crystal, she seemed to be in a deep sleep of sorts.

Out of no where a voice came, it was old and wise yet it seemed sad, though she couldn't tell whether it was male or female, "Awaken Cosmos, guardian of the stars, a new journey is about to unfold for you. The Earth that you hold so dear in once more in trouble, and the people once more need a savior. "

Serena gasped as the woman entombed opened her eyes and suddenly the woman's body became that of an infants. This was impossible, it couldn't be.

However a voice chuckled slightly from all round her, "Nothing is impossible if one believes strong enough."

Before anything else could be said or Serena could question the voice, Serena felt herself being pulled back into reality by the voice of her teacher who was calling her gently back.

-End Vision-

Serena gasped for air as she almost fell out of her seat, lucky for her the professors arms were wound tightly around her shoulders as if the teacher feared she'd just up and disappear. Slowly Serena relaxed in her Professor's embrace feeling oddly safe and loved as if she had known the Professor her whole life.

"Ms. Moon, are you alright?" asked Professor Meioh gentle as she slowly started to release the younger woman, however before she could Serena had her wrapped tightly in a hug.

"Professor, why me?" asked Serena softly as tears fell down her face.

Professor Meioh smiled sadly at her as she gently wiped Serena's tears away, then turning slowly while still embracing Serena she addressed the rest of the class, "You may all go, we're done for today."

As the class filed out Professor Meioh kept a strong hold on the younger woman as tears fell from her own eyes. This wasn't meant to happen, how could such a sad and lonely fate befall her beloved Princess again. At least Serena didn't know everything yet as the fate's only seemed to be giving her bits and pieces at any given time and for this at least she thanked them. Her time with her newly found Princess what cut short when the Headmaster himself walked in and headed over to them immediately.

"Is she alright Trista?" asked the Headmaster softly.

Professor Meioh nodded slightly and released her Princess reluctantly. Serena turned to look at the Headmaster with suddenly haunted eyes, which upon seeing the Headmaster closed his eyes as a pain hit his heart at the thought of this poor young woman's pain. He understood however that something or someone wanted her to remember something, something that seemed to cause her pain and Professor Meioh knowing still aloud her to proceed.

Slowly he embraced Serena who clung to him feeling confused and scared, all she seemed to know was that he was her safety and he would let nothing happen to her.

Turning back to Professor Meioh however he frowned slightly, "Trista she well no longer be in your class and I want you to keep away from her, am I understood?"

Professor Trista looked startled to say the least seeing as the Headmaster was known to be a gentle hearted slightly odd old wizard, "But Headmaster she is a natural seer, you know that and without the proper training…"

The Headmaster shook his head slightly, "I'll be instructing her from now on. I well not see one of the brightest and gentlest student at Hogwarts have to sent to St. Mungo's because of her Professor's lack of good judgment."

Before Professor Meioh could say anything more however the Headmaster led her princess out of the classroom. The after a few minutes of staring at the door she did something no one would ever think her capable of doing, she fell down onto her knees and wept for her Princess, the one she had grown to love in her last life and had come to love in this life even before she knew that Serena was indeed her Princess. Why were the fates so cruel to her gentle princess, why?

So how'd you all like it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review with idea, suggestions, comments, concerns. Oh and pairing is still open as I'm not sure quite the direction this story is going in seeing as it's kind of writing itself in a way. Oh and Regulas is NOT a made up character he is in reality Sirius's younger brother in the book. Thanks for reading!

Idea's for Pairing:

1.Lucius

2.Remus

3.Severus

4.Sirius

5.Albus

6.Trista

Luv, Bubbles-chan


End file.
